


天神赐粮Panis Angelicus

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: 关于吸血鬼骑士 About Vampire Knight [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Summary: Panis angelicusFit panis hominumDat panis coelicusFiguris terminumO res mirabilisManducat dominumPauper, pauperServus et humilisPauper, pauperServus et humilisPanis angelicusFit panis hominumDat panis coelicusFiguris terminumO res mirabilisManducat dominumPauper, pauperServus et humilisPauper, pauperServus, servus et humilis（Cantus Gregorianus Panis Angelicus)
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: 关于吸血鬼骑士 About Vampire Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827085
Kudos: 1





	天神赐粮Panis Angelicus

天使圣餐兮化吾糇粮，  
佑吾民人兮免罹咎殃，  
厥食丕圣兮克绍神祗，  
赞吾显主兮诚恐诚惶，  
嗟乎！大哉灵哉我天堂。  
贵也亦食矣，  
贱也亦食矣，  
同沾彼天香……  
(额我略圣咏Panis Angelicus)

圣母月。大礼弥撒筹备妥了，执事们擦擦忙碌的汗水，等待圣祭举行的日子。锥生执事也是。  
他刚驱魔归来，和男孩们一起用淡肥皂水和小苏打擦那些古老的金银铜锡，折叠归类所有的布草，放进衣架和抽屉柜里。  
主教提前把祈祷书的页数翻好，插入一条条丝带书签。修女们都愿意为他绘写最漂亮的经卡，赠送他新的手绣祭台盖布。他每年都有收不完的礼物。连手笨的黑主修女都鼓起勇气为他编织圣索，串连念珠，但最后还是露怯，替换成一串买来的。锥生执事颇感无奈，眼见黑主修女犹豫迟疑，便帮她送到主教手里。  
间或他被叫走，给主教大人端上冰凉的樱桃蛋糕，或者隔夜的柠檬派，放在办公室的茶桌上。  
夏季，边角泛黄的罗马领边沁出一颗颗睡莲露珠般苍白炎热的细汗，蓝紫色的，依附在血脉旁边。他感到烦躁了，从口袋掏出纸巾拭去汗珠。主教特意嘱咐，给他的苏褡换过波纹绸衬，红色的，爱欲般浓烈。  
他整个人，除了必要的头手脚，都被封闭在苏褡内部。从前是温顺平和的黑色棉衬。现在是光滑中带着肌理的红色丝绸监狱。  
他携带着这个监狱，急匆匆穿行在楼上楼下和城市各个角落，出入神父楼、修道院、主教府和主教座堂，拜访穷人的家和富人的家。没人知道谁监禁了他，一阵风吹起他沉重衣襟，自黑色中翻开半页浓红。  
他搅拌面糊，压制圣体饼，用切模一个个取下，洁白的，好似白日太阳，中心划着一个浅浅的十字。  
他并不想要这些特别的照顾，因为主教大人对他另有所图。  
主教年轻苍白，黑发，象牙似的肤色，眼眶内深深嵌进两颗鸽子血般的石榴石，好似一枝山谷里的玫瑰，美若人间的月亮。他清越的声音高傲无比。  
男孩们围绕在主教身边为他行穿衣礼，锥生执事侍立左侧为他捧着祈祷书。他们为主教系袜穿鞋，脱下披肩，服侍他洗手，系上方领巾，穿上长白衣，绑好圣索，佩上胸前十字，挂上领带，穿上五品和六品祭衣，套上长手套，披上玫瑰色的祭披、嘎巴，施加礼冠，戴上权戒以及手带。  
主教预先祝圣圣体，把它们放进西波里乌姆。  
大礼弥撒过了，但是有谁能苍白胜过这位驱魔执事呢。他简直像月光照过通体透明，憔悴的神骏，月下的独角兽，战争天使，白色的猛禽。谁会拒绝这样一位美男子，若非他封闭他的内心，拒人于千里之外。他目光好似刀剑劈砍，直指人心，置人于死地。  
只瞧他铅华般的俊脸浮起一片潮红——吐纳着主教的性器。  
主教教导他:“要沉得住气。”  
他摇头说:“我无所谓。无所谓。只是求您不要再这么对待我了。”  
他含混地说话，语调背后透着最后不想丢弃的、微弱的冷静。  
主教对他说，你俊美无俦，好似痛苦圣母的圣嘉俾额尔·波森谛。主教暗指他活不长了，也善于受苦，他知道(他如此推测)，而且他是善于战斗的，像那位圣人一样。  
但是他真是那个有柔和微笑的男孩吗？不是的。  
主教掀起他的长袍和短白衣，直至屁股上，露出他冷酷的双腿，亚麻油和玫瑰蜡抹过般的屁股。主教检视般轻轻剥下，眼神神秘极了。  
他背过头去不愿看主教，拳头捏紧了，在告解亭前，一束光从主教背后而来，像水汽那样，亮丽炫目，边缘围绕着冰晶般的彩虹，简直把主教的面目衬成黑暗。  
管风琴师还在楼座上练琴，“忽”地发出一声长音，把锥生执事吓得不轻。  
六月里，在圣体游行的时候，他也是在队伍里跟在主教后面。主教手执盖布遮蔽双手缓缓而行，像亨特的画里女人肚子周围的产褥和铺巾。受伤的圣母故作微笑把孩子递给先生，就那么从子宫里掏出来。主教就是那么拿着圣体光，瘦白的双手在布下面发病般紧紧扣着，关节肿大，又青又红。一千年过了，两千年过了，魔鬼带领着麾下走过地球上光明美丽的日子，在洒满鲜花和树枝的街衢上，他们的人数多如海沙。  
锥生执事之所以有这般负面想法，与他恨主教不无干系。  
他并不愿服从这个主教，从未有一天服从过。他相信自己属于圣本笃驱魔执事会，和这个属肉体、属撒殚的丑恶主教截然不同，势不两立。至少他才是真正的贫穷、贞洁、服从，而主教绝不是。  
主教有许多亲信，均身出贵胄，不像他年少势弱，独受风雨，还受主教亲信们排挤，看不上他还没有圣神父，不懂礼貌，也不知道对主教赔笑脸。  
他出自驱魔家族，从小接受训练，不幸父母双亡，自己也被吸血鬼袭击。是黑主大修士收留了他，让他住在砂之城的修院，继续走上修道和狩猎之路。修院长有事不在的时候，就是百山嬷嬷照拂他。  
但他哪又知道主教和主教团的矛盾，日本宗座代理枢机对这位主教颇有不满，尽管主教身出古老家族，祖上多有殉道者，历史可以追溯到古罗马教父，基督的某位宗徒。  
主教表面看来颇为冷静文雅，但实际上野心勃勃，觊觎枢机之位。他常去罗马活动，会议少有落下，和各位枢机私交频繁。  
可是，在一个偶然的机会，黑主修女向他求助，她把偷来的钥匙预先放在窗口花盆底下，让修士去取。这样，在某天，锥生执事就能躲在主教办公室隐蔽处，窥淫并且录下罪证，好拯救她于不伦。  
他善良的内心怎能够拒绝！他是拯救人于涕泣之谷。他本就袯除恶魔和污鬼，他之职责。于是他安慰她说:“因为没有隐藏的事，不成为显露的；没有秘密的事，不被知道而公开出来的。放心吧！姐妹。真正爱天主的人会得到赏报。”  
执事取了钥匙，但想:不用了！黑主修女，你不知道我有他办公室的钥匙。你和我是一样可悲的人。  
他躲在书柜后面录着，肩膀颤抖克制，屏息看着他亲爱的主教拥吻黑主修女如同抓捕一只翕动的黑蝴蝶。然后她折翼了，被剥去衣服，何其柔顺疲弱，简直像刚从茧内被剥出来，也像剥下一瓣百合的根茎，翅膀还未晾干就失去了飞行能力，濒死之时臃肿丑陋颜色深褐，又透露着美丽的雏形。她扭动着，再结一个茧的愿望，毛毛虫般的生死梦幻在她身上发生着。毛毛虫的时候太晚了，再不结茧就会死，身体渐渐透明，充满液体，不得动弹。那样，她会干缩的！笸箩是一个生死场。小小的蚕蛾躺在上面，被煮死了，挑出来。那样，她留下一些发光的纱线，织在某匹锦缎中，绣工劈丝的时候她早就感觉不到痛。也可能作为废料被遗弃了。她的茧结得不好，没有人要。沉默的、蚕的历史，无数姐妹弟兄的经卷。而当他们与胭脂虫的干尸相遇，在碱液里互相倾诉悲哀到声音暗哑，红色丝绸就染成了。这时候，锥生执事的监狱方能被玖兰主教差人建造。  
——他始知黑主修女是主教的亲生妹妹，被主教寄养在黑主修院长处。是的，这是一个事实——他对自己说，主教不可能独独爱我一个。

主教扶着他的肩膀倒退进昏暗的告解亭，深棕色的木质，香脂般有着悲伤脏污色调的绒面。栏杆。门帘。交合之处微微反光，耸动，葡萄干般的颜色，腥膻气味，旋开的毛发，过分扩张的口腔黏膜。网格窗框上遗落着一条叠好的淡紫色领带，似是有意所为。主教给他蒙上眼睛，脑后打结处两端长长垂挂下来，倒像主教冠的飘带，只是过于长、宽了。锥生执事半蹲半跪着，一脚被领带绊住了，弄得主教一个趔趄。主教恼怒皱眉低声讥讽，锥生伸指点地差点抠掉指甲，嘴唇倒把主教肉褐色的睾丸给包住了，上头青筋饱满健康。主教哆嗦一下，捂住执事的脑袋，稍用力而缓慢抚摸，暗示节奏，稍为宣泄积攒的快感，时而含情地接触执事薄凉的耳朵和纤细坚实的脖颈……  
当执事垂头时，鼻尖便一下下轻轻碰着主教的会阴。  
主教仰头，拉亮告解亭的电灯。  
这时黄色的光才洒下来，如同冉冉斜阳，闷热厚重的告解亭仿佛承受西晒，空气凝固，老木料里古旧的灰尘慢慢被摇得松动。远处风扇的声音微微嗡鸣，琴师开了长笛音栓，轨杆机传动稍微卡了一下，触键仿佛触摸虚空。他们也如同与缓慢的暮色搏斗。  
他尝到汗味，他想，恶魔也要为了快乐付出汗水。他用舌头包裹主教的权杖。  
舌苔，一颗颗的，记忆里那条小小的旧绒毯，来自于他从前死去的家，散发着亡弟的记忆，沾上了他悔恨的梦遗，就是那样的湿。主教不知道。  
主教提着他脑后的领带让他站起来，他鼻子被勒住，酸疼压抑，头脸被拉过带向主教的嘴唇。他眼泪洇湿领带，浮现出眼眶般的深色痕迹，睫毛弯折在里侧。他在黑暗中吻主教，茫然的接触和熟悉的形状，可怖的踏实感。主教口内还有淀粉的甜和葡萄酒的涩。他一点点尝，路过冰清玉洁的牙，绝非热情也不是冷漠。那就是圣体和圣血的味道，基督道成肉身的奥迹，古代慕道者不可观看的奥秘。他就是那样观读，啧啧有声地观读。  
他吻破主教的嘴唇。血渗出，主教舔了一下，他好像见到眼前有什么东西发光，又突兀地被舔了一下脖子，便知道主教又继续这个吻。他的膝里凹在座位板边，硌疼了，小腿抖着。  
主教索性提起衣摆坐在他身上，手探索到他前胸后背恣情抚摸，弹压他喉结，玩赏他冷峻柔软的下巴。他眼前愈发暗起来，头脑也昏昏的一片鸦黑，微张开嘴巴却试图咬紧牙关。  
主教抚慰他的前端，施加压力的摩挲，他鼠蹊内被酝酿了太多炎热的秘密，夏季积雨云涌动发出沉闷雷鸣，屁股好似两团湿热的泥。他挣动，逃无可逃，紧张的身躯放松不下，头磕到木头墙壁。  
闪电在黑沉沉的脑内掠过。他不想把这些衣服弄坏，恐落了话柄，小心翼翼不敢动作太大，否则自己也磕得处处淤青。  
琴师奏出多声部模进如同密雨。如同歌鸟不知夕光。  
主教戴权戒的手指探进他肛门，他坐侧一些，便于进入。在隐秘之处作弄一番，蓝宝石硌着他肠壁来来回回，手指发出淫荡的水声，使他几乎无法顾及指腹的触感，在他前列腺上敲打，造成可怕的快感。  
他难耐地低喘，双腿试图夹紧主教的手，鞋在地板上磕来磕去，踢到主教鞋脚背上的绣花。主教责罚他的乳头，他又挪了几下，身子渐渐瘫软了。  
于是主教把二人的衣服都塞到凳子底下，把男物塞到肠道底下。他一闷声，被主教抱起坐在身上，不停地被顶。  
他暗暗叫苦，心无法自在松弛下来，腋下被有力地架起肏干着。情欲已经为他铺开一条山道，他不自觉落下悬崖发出无声尖叫。  
眼罩已经被拿下，他被迫在逼仄之处面对面凝视主教情欲燃烧的面孔，一双湿润的眼睛。在旁观者看来，他们的交媾一定丑恶可憎，而他与不幸的黑主姆姆没什么两样！黑主姆姆与他的处境没有实质区别，这是一个事实，他看那张悲哀的、因内心矛盾而微微扭曲的、瞪羚般的少女面孔就像看到现在的自己，雄狮捕猎，獠牙如同刀锋紧锁着他的伤口。神骏也难逃一死。够了，够了，已经太多了。另一方面，他觉得自己永永远远不可能与黑主修女相比，主教自恋又自卑，而且最令人惊恐的是，修院长知情并默许这一切，收养了黑主姆姆也收养了他，不外乎是个皮条客。  
主教轻轻喊一声他的名字，就抽插一下。  
终于他崩溃在主教怀中。暂时将一切遗忘。  
感谢天主，主教没有射在他里面。那些快感他的身体盛装不下。

有时他想，要是他爱主教，主教爱他就好了。这样一切都有理由。要是他是俗人，主教也是俗人就好了。这样甚至在俗世不会被治罪。他想逃离，逃离深墙高院，把可怜的、没有朋友的修女也带走。去别的教区、别的修会、别的堂口。修院长也不是好人，他不要这份恩情也罢！  
他的心像被踏碎的花蕊，流出的汁液比血还红。在天堂般的花园，居住着许多曼妙的歌女，山中老人要他饮下玉液琼浆，享受一夜难忘酣醉欢乐，然后指使他去暗杀，才能重回天堂花园。他们还是失去了安达卢西亚。异教徒也不外乎是异教徒。

然而，他等待主教示意他可以走了，主教却不放他走。主教叫他在告解亭里等着，马上就回来。他嘶声感到不解，却依旧选择等待。主教掀开帘子的时候他下意识往里缩了缩，畏惧外界，畏惧圣堂的光景。  
主教前脚刚走，他立即擦掉秽迹，敏捷地穿起衣服，叠放领带，尽可能迅速整理出得体仪容。魔鬼又对他频频低语，说他们是路济弗尔，是贝尔则步，一共有30个。他皱皱眉，迷茫地捋顺霜一般的头发，这时主教从帘外探出头来。  
主教嗤笑他假正经，劝他不必时时刻刻这么紧张，放弃陶醉的状态。  
“我有一个好东西给你。”主教说。  
他手里是一片圣体。  
锥生执事瞪着他的手。  
主教解开裤子，捋出最后几滴精液，落在圣体上。  
主教虚托住他的下巴，然后它被喂进锥生执事的口内。  
“可怕的亵渎。”他想，但他咽了下去。

“我实实在在告诉你们，你们若不吃人子的肉，不喝他的血，在你们内便没有生命。谁吃我的肉，并喝我的血，必得永生，在末日我且要叫他复活。”这是亵渎圣体时主教含笑对他说的话。  
锥生执事取出那张sd卡，正准备出门办事，却接到院长传唤。  
院长先对他表达了一番好意和对他健康状况的担忧，并提醒他劳作有时休息亦有时，为他和黑主修女好生做了一顿饭。  
他吃得不安生，坐立难安，老想到钱包里那张sd卡，不仅事关在场所有人，还直指主教的命运。万一它掉出来了怎么办？万一有人要看他钱包怎么办？他胡思乱想。  
他的电话很多，这时又响起来，他去接，本来盼望临时脱身，却是主教打来的。  
主教也过来吃饭，他默默陪着，习惯性为他斟酒和递上纸巾。主教也默许他在私人场合的过分恭敬生分。  
大修士依旧打圆场，嘘寒问暖，还端上他最喜欢的南瓜奶油蔬菜汤。他一个失手竟把红色汤碗打了，割破手又自行愈合，他心中暗暗担忧，这样已经好几年了，自从被吸血鬼咬后就这样。半夜，他还会癔症发作。  
主教仿佛看见了手指愈合，但又熟视无睹。修女赶紧上前收拾桌面，雌伏于地捡拾碎片，对主教说些体己话，撤换染上橙色的桌布。  
锥生只听主教和院长聊些关于宗座传信大学的事，并且听院长前些年建设国际驱魔协会的经历。这些他们都很少聊到。  
饭后，他只见黑主修女笑容殷切送走主教，一颗心又被揪紧。修女说执事愈发瘦了，院长的好菜饭却不知多吃。  
这个女孩这么单纯，但和他究竟不是一种人。而主教之爱，都不是他们应该承受的。  
主教走后，院长把他叫到客厅，递给他一把枪。枪膛很长的手枪。  
“这把枪伤害不了任何人。只对吸血鬼有用。是我以前的东西，现在交给你使用。”院长说。  
他郑重其事接过来，日日开始打靶。枪声赋予他绵长的痛苦。但他不敢说，对谁都不敢说，一如既往只是忍耐。可是。黑主姆姆怎么办。她终日待在修女会，过着集体生活，不像他全年无休天天出门，在外面还可以倾诉和发泄。车在行驶的时候。在路上。都要好一些。  
那些修女是怎么看她的。主教最中意她。早园修女怎么想。  
终于他觅得空闲，在街边电话亭拨打了梵蒂冈和日本主教团的匿名举报电话。

入秋时候。夜刈神父主持教区避静，他们都到了山里。有传言说锥生执事要被革职，降为福传平信徒，发配到岐阜或者冲绳。  
夜刈神父一个个听告解，轮到锥生执事的时候，他说:“师匠。我犯了第六条。”  
“你还有什么要告解的吗？”  
“没了，神父。”  
“天上的慈父，因你圣子的死亡和复活，使世界与他和好，又恩赐圣神赦免罪过，愿他藉着教会的服务，宽恕你，赐给你平安。现在，我因父及子及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过。”夜刈抬起右手。  
“阿们。”他划十字圣号。  
师匠夜里在游泳池边找到他，怒不可遏，斥责他不配当自己的学生，软弱，不该保护他活下来，和一缕一样早就被吸血鬼掳去算了，要被革职也是活该。  
这时候院长过来，高大魁梧的独眼龙神父依旧面不改色。  
锥生心里划过尖锐的东西，他不知道如何回答，不想惹上更多事端。  
神父最终没有直接泄露告解的秘密，也是因为院长挡在他面前。  
锥生松了一口气，心弦却绷得更紧了。琴弓一拉，应声而断。

避静中圣母升天瞻礼。玖兰主教在小堂主祭一台内部弥撒，僧众列席而坐。玖兰主教拉丁语念得很好，令东洋神长教友称羡，却从不唱经，这几年来司铎和小神品们见惯了。  
奉献经唱罢，成圣体铃打响了。  
锥生不疾不徐离座列队，这种时候他依旧不摘除佩枪，仅以苏褡腰带稍作掩盖。  
队伍慢慢移动，执事、修士和神父们一个个走过来领受，很快他到了主祭跟前，主祭盯着他的枪套面有愠色，表情稍为掠过一刻的不自然。  
辅祭把圣体盘递到他下巴下面，他跪下来，口领了圣体。  
他尝到怪味，震惊而不敢言，故作平静退下。  
他又恨又怕。为什么是这样？

他获悉主教将被隔离调查。  
主教去了东京，结果又顺利回来了。他去见主教，拔枪。  
主教伸手挡住。“你竟敢用一个甚至可以杀死我的武器对着我。”

两年后，主教自科绝罚。修女怀妊生女。执事晋铎。

END


End file.
